The invention relates to exhaust aftertreatment assemblies.
Various exhaust aftertreatment assemblies require removal and servicing of an aftertreatment element, e.g. a particulate soot filter element and/or a catalyst element. For example, in the case of diesel engine emissions, a particulate soot filter element needs to be serviced after it builds up a certain amount of ash. One system for accomplishing this is to make the element removable from the exhaust aftertreatment assembly, and then cleaned remotely. Sections of the assembly are moved away from the filter element section and manually held by one technician, while another technician removes the filter element section.
The present invention rose during continuing development efforts relating to the above assemblies. In one aspect, the present system requires only one technician to accomplish the task of separating assembly housing sections and removing an aftertreatment element section for servicing. In another aspect, a system is provided facilitating orientation and alignment of sensors and ports in assembled housing sections relative to mounting structure, which is desired in certain applications including certain vehicle applications.